Part 8
'Find hidden clear water: ' Remember what Wenzel said; that there are several bottles of clear water hidden by Rufus' father at the mayor's office. Look around. Ring the bell and see that the drawer is now empty. Click the globe at left. The globe opens to show that there's a keyhole and a glass. Take the glass. Check the water emblem in front of the desk. It is similar to the one on the divining rod. Use the divining rod on the symbol. A secret compartment opens. Take the key. Use the key on the globe-booze cabinet. The liquor cabinet on the wall opens. Check the booze and it reminds Rufus of his dad's aftershave lotion. Take the booze. 'Get the energy rich water of the recipe:' Remember the clue about energy rich water - battery water has energy. Get the keys for the truck: Remember the truck with a dirty windshield by the village gate. Go to Toni's house. Check the pot of soapy water above the stove. Use the sponge from Wenzel's bathroom on the soapy water to get wet sponge. It will automatically be in inventory. Go to the village gate. Use the wet sponge on the dirty windshield of the truck. Look through the windshield and see: pink leatherette seats, puppet pirouetting and the name Sugarpuff. Go back to the alley and talk to Hannek about keys. Answer Hannek: Sugarpuff for the name, pink for favorite color and ballet for hobby. Hannek gives the truck keys. Get energy rich water: ''' Go back to the truck at village gate. Use the truck key on truck door. Pull the lever to release the hood. Open the hood. Check the battery. Use the dentist drill on the battery. Collect the battery water with the glass from the mayor's office to get '''glass of energy rich water. The energy rich water is now checked off the recipe. 'Get revitalizing liquid:' Remember the clue about revitalizing liquid is something that brings life to an inanimate object. Check the bull. Place the sign with picture of a cow on the bulletin board beside the bull. The bull turns to it. Check the bull and Rufus says to get the bull pumping. Place the red curtain from the bar on the bulletin board. See the blood of the bull starts pumping. Use the syringe from the emergency station on the bull. Rufus rides the bull and gets syringe with taurine. 'Combine the liquid part of the recipe:' In inventory combine the syringe + taurine with glass of energy rich water + booze to get energy rich, revitalizing and clear water. 'Combine the coffee powder part of the recipe:' Go to Toni's shop. Open the grinder left of the door. Place chili pepper + black powder + stimulant in the grinder. Turn the crank at right. Open grinder and take the Rufus Reckless, the maiden slayer-'coffee powder'. 'Make the espresso:' Go to alley and then Lonzo's bar. Use the coffee powder and energy rich, revitalizing and clear water on the coffee machine. Lonzo does his thing. The lights go out. Rufus takes the espresso from the machine.